


My Sacrifice

by lynnstarr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: This is a star wars rise of Skywalker fix it. I LOVED this movie except for one thing. Spoilers inside. Reylo eventually inside. This is gonna be my first multi chapter fic.. I need to rewatch the movie.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	My Sacrifice

He couldn't help smiling after she kissed him and called him "Ben." He didn't want to go, but his life for Rey's? After all he had done? Worth it. 

He didn't feel it as he disappeared. One moment he was there, then suddenly he wasn't. He didn't know where he was, until he heard a voice. 

"Ben?" 

His heart would have stopped at the sight before him, if he still had one. "Mom?" His voice cracked and he ran to give her the first hug in so many years. 

His mother held him tight and kissed his forehead tenderly. "My wonderful son. I knew you still had goodness in you. I never gave up hope, never.. but what are you doing here?" 

Ben pulled away, confused. "I sacrificed myself, my energy so Rey can live. She deserved it more than I did. She was all I had left, I couldn't let her.. I couldn't.. " 

Leia shook her head and looked to her son with a smile. "I know. You have such a big heart. The thing is, your time isn't up yet. You sacrificed your life for her, but I sacrificed mine for you. You shouldn't be here. Not yet."

"Think of it," a new, gruff voice spoke to them both, "as the force giving you two one last chance to see each other for who knows how long." 

"Uncle.." Ben replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry.. for all of this.. it was all my fault."

Luke shook his head and reached a hand to his nephew. "No, it was me who failed you, it was Palpatine who controlled your path. It's time now, to go back and find your own path. Forge your own destiny." 

"How do I go back?" Ben asked, eager to go find Rey. Even in death, the separation from his dyad was beginning to weigh too heavily on his heart. 

"The same way you got here." Luke replied. 

As Ben began to fade out of the force space, he yelled out, "I love you mom!" 

He vanished before she could utter the words, "I know."


End file.
